We are requesting funds the purchase a Leica BOND RX instrument. The instrument allows researchers to use custom protocols for automated analysis of gene or protein expression via a variety of test types including immunofluorescence, immunohistochemistry, fluorescence/chromogenic in situ hybridization, tyramide signal amplification, microRNA detection, branched DNA assays, terminal deoxynucleotidyl transferase dUTP nick end labeling assay, circulating tumor cell identification, multiplexing, and other emerging tests. Neither the Oklahoma City VA Health Care System nor the affiliated University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center have such an instrument that enables high precision, automated analysis of gene or protein localization from cells or tissues. Therefore, this is a truly unique and valuable resource for the scientific community at the Oklahoma City VA Health Care System. The Leica BOND RX will be used by nine investigators with 6 Merit grants, 3 submitted Merit grants, 1 Career Development Award, and 1 pending Merit grant submission. This piece of equipment will have a broad impact on all areas of research important to the health of Veterans, including: exploring the underlying changes in gene expression involved in sensitization of brain circuitry following stress associated with chronic pain; identifying cell-specific changes in gene expression associated with necroptosis and aging; evaluating gene and protein expression changes in the spinal cord resulting in muscle atrophy; characterizing the genes and proteins responsible for the development of resistance to platinum-based drugs in cancer cells; analysis of changes in gene and protein expression in DCLK1+ cells and their role in hepatocellular cancer; measuring changes in gene expression within brain circuits potentially involved in chronic pain; determining the functional effects of epigenomic changes in hippocampal cells during aging; characterizing gene expression of individual IG-secreting B cells as they infiltrate the salivary gland; determining the effect of exercise on gene expression in the dorsal root ganglia and synovial tissue in models of osteoarthritis.